Kurogane's World
by Fluffy1322
Summary: They have arrived in a new world....but why is everyone unhappy about this new world..Kurogane relises his feelings for Fai and everyone else...cute story..READ! AND REVIEW! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kurogane's World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or anyone in it! Soooo..don't sue! thanks!...but these are my ideas..i claim those.**

They had arrived in a new world.

' This place looks familair,' Kurogane thought to himself ,'it looks like my world.'

Kurogane then smiled to himself. He was baaaack. Turning to look at the brat and the princess he saw that they were looking at their new surroundings.

Then he saw the mage, he was looking directly at him. Not with his goofy fake smile but with an expression that said ' This is your world.' It wasn't questioning

but serious and slight saddness.

'Why would he be sad?' Kurogane thought to himself. Then it hit him. He thought he wasn't going to be with them, him, anymore. 'Well its true,'Kurogane thought

trying to make himself believe it himself. To be truthful Kurogane had grown to like to the brats and the manju bun. But Fai was a completly different story. He didn't

know what to think about him. He gave him those stupid names that now were growing on him. He kind of expected it, those stupid names meant Fai was alright.

Well as far a alright went. Kurogane was brought out of his thoughts when Sayoran asked a question.

"Where are we?" Not really expecting an answer. I mean how would anyone of us know? We just had arrived. But then again he did know.

"We are in my world," Kurogane answered his question. His reaction was different then he had thought it would be. To be honest he thought they would be glad

to get rid of him. He wasn't nice and had the drive to kill anything that moved, who would be glad to have him around. But then again life wasn't always turning

out the way you think it should turn out. The reaction was this.

"OH!...thats...great Kurogane..." Sakura said dissapiontedly **(A/N: is tht even a word? if not then send me a better one in reveiw! hinthintwinkwink)**

"OH no! Kuro-tan is going to leave Mokona!" The tiny adorable Mokona wailed. Sayoran's lowered his head,but he didn't say anything.

Fai's reaction was the worst. "Huuu! Kuro-wan's world! How fun!" Fai had that damn fake smile on that showed he was tyring to hide his feelings on how he felt

about my world.

"Do you feel a feather in this world Mokona-chan?" Sayoran asked getting away from that horrible subject.

Mokona searched and came up with " No, Mokona doesn't feel anything..."

'Nothing?...That meant they would leave soon,' Kurogane thought to himself, 'wait, I don't care! they can leave right if they wanted!'

But deep down he knew he didn't want them to leave, they had become his only friends, all of them. He would always protect them, not because he got to kill something because he wanted them all safe. Fai, Sayoran,Sakura-hime,and the Manju bun. They were all important to him.

"Can wonder around your world before we leave,Kurogane?" Fai asked smiling still but he had Kurogane's full name. Kurogane now knew Fai wanted to leave as much as he wanted them to leave.

"Yea do whatever you want," I say emotionlessly, it didn't matter anymorethey were going to leave. Fai was going to leave him and he was never going to see the mage again. And for some reason that thought hurt more than anything else. Fai was going to leave him. His Fai. He wasn't going to see him ever again when they left. That thought kept running through my mind but it didn't click. It wouldn't comprehend, it wasn't possible.

All day they walked around the village, none of them talking. No one knew what to say, there wasn't anything you could say. They had to leave without him, that was the deal. Later that night they were at my house that had been kept the way i had it the day I left. It was big enough to sleep them all but He and Fai had to share are room and Sakura-hime and Sayoranshared a room...with Sayoran on the floor with blankets and the princess with the spare bed. Fai had the cot I had while I slept in my bed. No one talked,still nothing to say.

Lying in my bed, I hear Fai talk to me.

"Kuro-pin? Are you asleep?"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but sigh.

"Were going to leave in the morning. Sayoran wants to get an early start to keep searching for the feathers," Fai told me.

"I know," I reply slowly and barly loud enough for him to hear.

"Will I ever get to see you again Kurogane?" Fai quietly asked me.

"I don't think so Fai."

"oh," was his only reply.

" I want to be able to see you again Kurogane," Fai whispered. He used my name again. My Fai wasn't ok, but I wasn't either.

"I do to Fai. I do too." I don't want to leave. I want to stay with my family and my Fai.

I will. I won't stay. I find a way to leave with them. With that thought I went to sleep.

A/N: **I know its a cliffhanger! the horror! but if you reveiw i will write another chapter!**

**How is Kurogane going to go with Fai and company? Will he be able to? find out in next chapter!**


	2. chapter 2

**To Leave or Not To Leave?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa! That is all.**

It was morning. It was the worst morning in my life. There was no talking still, no one, not even Mokona, had anything to say. They would leave soon, out

of my life forever. Unless. I could talk to the witch. To see if i could go with my Fai. My Family.

"Manju! I need to talk with you. Privatly," I said to the white thing. Mokona jumps on my shoulder and I walk us into my room. I out Mokona on my bed and

stated my thoughts.

"I need to talk to the witch."

"Why does Kuro-chi want to talk to Yuuko?" Mokona questioned.

'To see if I can keep traveling with you and help you and protect you all,' But that wasn't what I said out loud. His pride was too great for that.

"I need to..to see if I can keep traveling with you all,ok?" I reply quietly. Mokona wasn't jumping off the walls in excitment or yelling on how I wanted to leave my home to stay with them all. He knew. He knew how I felt. He also knew I might not go with them even if i do ask. 'What if she doesn't let me go?' I think slightly in dispair.

Mokona let me talk to her though. When she came up, I could tell she was surprised to see me.

"What is the reason you have comtacted me? You have gotten what you have wanted, right?" Yuuko asked me coyly.

"I did want this but no more do I want to stay here. I want to keep traveling with them all. Fai. Sayoran. All of them," I honestly replied back to her

"You want to keep traveling with them? That is not what we agreed on. You said that you wanted to just get back to your world," The witch stated.

"That was then. Not anymore. I want to keep teaveling with them," I told her defiantly. 'She better let me go!' I quietly raged inside.

"I will let you go," She said, "but you have to give something important to you." 'What is there for me to give?" I thought to myself.

"You have to give up your world. You can never go back to the place you call your home. You can't ever see Tomoya or anymore. You will stay with Fai or Sayoran or in someother world when you fell done with your travels," Yuuko told me, "What will you chose?"

"I...

**A/N: Will he go? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews will tell me to update again. I will try to update as soon as I get some reviews!**


	3. Chapter three The Ending!

**Kurogane's Decides**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa! I own only my story!**

**Reviews: I just wanted to say thanks to ppl who have reviewed to my story. They were great!**

**Recap.**

"That was then. Not anymore. I want to keep teaveling with them," I told her defiantly. 'She better let me go!' I quietly raged inside.

"I will let you go," She said, "but you have to give something important to you." 'What is there for me to give?" I thought to myself.

"You have to give up your world. You can never go back to the place you call your home. You can't ever see Tomoya or anymore. You will stay with Fai or Sayoran or in someother world when you fell done with your travels," Yuuko told me, "What will you chose?"

"I...

**Now**

**"**I... I want to go with them!" I yelled at her defiantly, daring her to changer mind, "I don't care if i can never come back. I need to stay with them..."

"Very well," Yuuko agreed to my request. I was aloud to keep traveling. I was aloud to keep traveling! The thought sunk in. I then did something I rarly did.

"Thank-You..." I thanked her quietly. She than dissapeared.

I looked to Mokona, it looked like he was trying to keep in his excitment. He obviously didn't try very hard

because at that moment Mokona let out a yell and dove at the door and opened it and darted down the hall. All the while yelling "Kuro-Pon isn't leaving us!" over and

over again. Deeply embarassed, I ran after the white thing people liked to call Mokona. When I arrived in the kitchen here everyone was gathered I was met with silence.

Looking around the room I saw everyone looking at me. There expressions were all the same. Shock and confusion. Then Fai said something.

"Is this true Kurogane?" Again with full name, what was wrong with Fai now? He looked scared. Scared of the answer. To get his hopes up only to be shattered.

All I could to is nod my head. Mokona shrieked with glee again and hopped up and down. Fai smiled the first true smile. Sakura was jumping up and down clapping her

hands in happiness. Sayoran just smiled.

"Yay! Kuro-chi is coming with us again!" Fai said happily. ' Thats my Fai we all know and love,' I thought to myself. Everything was back to normal. Fai called me those

stupid names,Mokona hopped around and yelled nonsense. Sakura was happy and eager to help in anyway. And Sayoran watched in amusement. And I looked on with a

small smile, for I was staying with my Fai and Family. And that was never going to change.

**A/N: Alright! I know it wasn't long at all but it is the end! Review! Also tell me if you want another story like this!**


End file.
